


Crossed Wires

by Choco_Bear



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Bear/pseuds/Choco_Bear
Summary: With the past few weeks being a confusing mess between them, Markus and Simon try to navigate a fractured relationship.(the angst ridden modern college!au no one asked for)





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel the need to note that this isn't a text/gc fic, lol. (FYI, I LOVE text/gc fics. They are my jam. But this fic isn't it).

** MARCH 16, 2019 **

**(8:30 AM) Markus:** hey, u okay? Connor told me u left this morning

 **(10:42 AM) Markus:** Simon?

_Missed call from **MARKUS** at 12:13 PM_

**(12:17 PM) Markus:** Simon  
**(12:18 PM) Markus:** R we gonna talk abt what happened?

 **(3:33 PM) Markus:** text me if u wanna talk  
**(3:33 PM) Markus:** or dont…  
**(3:34 PM) Markus:** or do…

 **(4:16 PM) Markus:** Simon?

**MARCH 17, 2019**

**(10:59 AM) Markus:** hey, r we still on 4 tonite?

 **(11:23 AM) Markus:** look, I know ur ignoring me. Connor says ur texting him RIGHT NOW  
**(11:23 AM) Markus:** and b4 u get on his case, I asked him if he talked to u recently

 **(11:42 AM) Simon:** no

 **(11:45 AM) Markus:** ???????

 **(11:51 AM) Simon:** no, I can't see you today. Sorry

 **(11:52 AM) Markus:** Ok... When then?

 **(11:52 AM) Simon:** idk. I have to go

 **(11:53 AM) Markus:** Wait!  
**(11:54 AM) Markus:** Simon dammit!  
**(11:54 AM) Markus:** U can't ignore me 4ever

**MARCH 20, 2019**

**(2:36 PM) Markus:** I'm serious u can't ignore me 4ever

 **(2:39 PM) Markus:** Simon!

 **(9:42 PM) Markus:** Simon?  
**(9:42 PM) Markus:** What's happening between us?

 **(9:45 PM) Markus:** talk 2 me  
**(9:46 PM) Markus:** please

 **(9:53 PM) Markus:** dammit man

**MARCH 21, 2019**

**(8:39 PM) Markus:** Should I b sorry about happened? Cause I'm not. R U??

 **(8:44 PM) Markus:** Simon?

 **(11:16 PM) Markus:** I'm sorry. Is that what u want me 2 say?

**MARCH 24, 2019**

_Missed call from **MARKUS** at 11:58 PM_

** MARCH 25, 2019 **

_Hi! Uh, this is Simon. Leave a message after the, uh, beep? Yeah—(sounds of laughter in the background) ‘Leave a message after the beep?' Simon, you dork, give me the phone—No! North! Stop! (sounds of shuffling in the background; a grunt)_

_1 New Voicemail from **MARKUS** at 12:12 AM_

_(soft laughter) You still have this message? North is right, you_ are _a dork. (A long heavy pause, the sound of breathing). Sorry for calling you so late. You’re probably asleep... (the sound of breathing; another long heavy pause; a sigh) Good night, Simon._

 **(8:19 AM) Markus:** r we still gonna study together? answer me this at least 

**(8:20 AM) Simon:** no, it's best we don't anymore

 **(8:20 AM) Markus:** WHY is it best?

 **(8:26 AM) Markus:** HELLO?

_Missed call from **MARKUS** at 8:27 AM_

**(6:21 PM) Markus:** r u seriously cutting me off bec of what happened?! was it that shitty?

 **(8:28 PM) Markus:** Fine. I won't bother u anymore.

 **(11:36 PM) Markus:** u know what, no. I don't wanna stop being friends with u

 **(11:37 PM) Simon:** what if i do?

 **(11:37 PM) Markus:** r u serious?

 **(11:41 PM) Simon:** are you going to ignore what I want?

 **(11:42 PM) Markus:** DO U REALLY WANT THAT??? U WANNA BE ACQUAINTANCES OR SOME SHIT?

 **(11:45 PM) Markus:** was it that bad? Was i that bad?

 **(11:48 PM) Simon:** idk what i want, Markus.  
**(11:48 PM) Simon:** not everything is about you.

 **(11:51 PM) Simon:** stop texting me  
**(11:51 PM) Simon:** and calling  
**(11:52 PM) Simon:** Please.

 **(11:58 PM) Markus:** fine  
**(11:59 PM) Markus:** see u around I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags will be added with more characters and relationships as I update the story. :)


End file.
